


So Please Please Please

by Polaris



Series: Let Me Get What I Want [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom Rocket, Dual Genitalia, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Shameless Smut, Vibrators, troll doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaris/pseuds/Polaris
Summary: This isn’t the first time he and Rocket have tried the kinky shit since they started bumping uglies in real life as opposed to over the net, but it’s new enough that sometimes it makes Yondu uncomfortable.





	So Please Please Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Write_like_an_American](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_like_an_American/gifts).



The kneepads are a nice touch.

Real thoughtful, the way they contour perfectly to his kneecaps, letting him kneel on the floor with no pain. He ain’t as young as he used to be, after all, and some of the shit they get up to, well. A man needs all the help he can get.

Yondu almost wishes he’d said yes to the blindfold. It would have made it easier to focus on what they’re doing, rather than the fact that they’re in his room where Quill’s troll doll can watch him.

This isn’t the first time he and Rocket have tried the kinky shit since they started bumping uglies in real life as opposed to over the net, but it’s new enough that sometimes it makes Yondu uncomfortable. Trying to take himself out of his own head ain’t so easy, surrounded by the detritus of his everyday life.

But he don’t like asking for the blindfold on account of how it makes Rocket unhappy. Boy never says anything, but Yondu can tell.

There’s something there, Yondu knows. Something ugly and scared curled up inside Rocket that makes him feel like nothing. Yondu knows just how that feels and he’ll be damned if he ain’t gonna try to keep it out of their bedroom. So he skips the blindfold and makes damn sure Rocket knows Yondu sees who’s fucking him.

Although right now what’s fucking him is a nice thick cock, custom built to stretch his cunt just the way he likes. Rocket’s attached it to the spreader bar securing his ankles and keeping him arched real pretty. He bottoms out, making a satisfied noise.

“Your cock’s dripping,” Rocket says idly. He’s sitting on the bed, kicking his feet as he watches Yondu lift up again. “Go slower, this time.”

Yondu’s thighs are already straining, but he whispers, “yes Daddy,” and lowers himself back down.

The stretch is maddening. It’s perfect, and it’s too damn slow to give Yondu the fucking he wants. His eyes slip closed as he slowly, slowly sinks down.

“Feels good, don’t it? Gettin’ stretched open by a nice fat cock?” Rocket grins. “Did you need this, baby?”

Yondu nods rapidly, and then jerks when the vibrations start. Another of Rocket’s homemade toys, a cock ring with a little vibrating attachment that nestles neatly against his clit. 

“You tell me when you get close,” Rocket warns him softly. 

“Yes Daddy,” Yondu whispers again. He don’t trust his voice, not when he’s getting his clit tormented so sweetly. Rocket’s gonna stop the second he tells him he’s about to come, and with his hands tied behind his back there ain’t a thing he can do but take it.

He likes to obey Rocket, likes the rush he gets from that growly voice telling him he’s a good boy. But he wants to come too, and Rocket’s games stop just shy of sadistic. Yondu fucks himself slow on shaking legs, twitching a little. “Wanna come,” he whines.

“Not yet.” Rocket’s voice is a little rougher than normal, the only sign that he’s as turned on as Yondu is. The little bastard is still dressed, so Yondu can’t even look at that pretty pink cock of his.

“Please,” he gasps, feeling his whole abdomen tighten. He’s not even fucking himself properly, just rolling his hips. “God, Daddy, I wanna come.”

“You close?”

Yondu nods frantically. “Yeah, yeah, c’mon, let me, _please_ let me, I been good.”

“Yeah you have.” The vibrations stop and Yondu groans, clenching around the dildo. 

“Fuck, you’re sloppy.” When he opens his eyes Rocket’s grinning at him. “Tell you what. You got thirty seconds to go as fast as you want before I turn this thing off again.” He holds up the remote control and wiggles it. “Go on, baby. Show Daddy how you ride cock.”

And he turns the vibrator back on.

Yondu shouts as the buzzing starts again, making his hips jerk. He grinds down on the dildo before rising up and fucking down on it desperately. His whole body is buzzing. He needs to come, he _needs it,_ and Rocket’s just cruel enough to keep him on the edge without letting him tip over.

“ _Yes,_ ” he gasps, rolling his hips down on the dildo and moaning at how good it feels. It hits just the right spot inside him, and he’s all animal instinct now, desperate to come and moving with single minded focus. He’s so close, he can almost taste it, his thighs start to tremble as the first wave builds—

Rocket turns off the vibrator.

“No!” Yondu wails. “I was so close, Daddy. So close, _please._ I’ll do whatever you want. Jus’ tell me, c’mon, please!” 

“You’re real pretty like this, baby boy,” Rocket coos. “You know? I could watch you squirming forever.”

“Lemme come,” Yondu groans again. 

“Nah, not yet.” Rocket looks him over. “I ain’t done playin’ with you.”

Yondu’s hands clench, but unless he wants to safeword, he’s got no recourse. Unless he gets sneaky. “Lemme suck your cock then,” he tells Rocket, letting his tongue curl over his teeth. “Need t’ get filled all the way, Daddy. Wanna come with your cock inside me.”

Rocket lowers the remote on the vibrator. “Thought this _was_ you gettin’ fucked all full.”

Yondu wants to touch him, stroke his fur until the uncertainty in his eyes goes away. “Ain’t the same,” he says. “Need you.”

Rocket’s ears go back as he squirms a little, embarrassed. “I mean...”

He looks lost, Yondu thinks. Always so damned lost, even here where they’re supposed to be home. Yondu lets himself tip forward, hoping he don’t faceplant into the side of the bed. He manages not to and lays his head down carefully on Rocket’s thigh. 

“Get lonely when I can’t touch you,” he admits, real soft.

He can’t see Rocket’s face, but he can feel the shaky breath he takes, and the hand that rests on the back of his neck. “Okay,” Rocket says quietly. “Yeah, you—you can suck my dick.”

Yondu smiles and nuzzles Rocket’s crotch, letting his nose brush the hard line of his cock. It makes Rocket gasp and go tense, and that’s almost enough to make up for the way the little fucker’s been torturing him.

“Ain’t you feelin’ warm, Daddy?” Yondu asks innocently.

“Brat,” Rocket tells him, but there’s no heat in it. He pushes Yondu’s head off his leg and strips off his jumpsuit, rolling his shoulders and giving Yondu a good look at his scarred, patchy back.

Yondu wants to kiss it, has done before, but he’s pretty sure that ain’t the mood either of them want right now. Leaned forward as he is, the widest part of the dildo is stretching the entrance of his cunt and the sensation—almost pain but not quite—is making his head spin. He wants to sink back, but he won’t. Not now that Rocket’s turning back to him with his dick wet and hard.

Yondu opens his mouth without thinking, which makes Rocket laugh.

“Look at you, needy little cockslut. You got one hole full already an’ you’re beggin’ for more.” He steps closer, until Yondu can smell the musk of his fur. “You want this?”

“Yeah,” Yondu rasps. He licks his lips, meeting Rocket’s eyes.

The vibrator starting up again makes him yell in surprise, tossing his head back to pant at the ceiling. He could ride it all the way over, he knows. His clit’s so fucking sensitive right now it wouldn’t take much. 

He takes a deep, steadying breath and looks at Rocket again. “Daddy, please,” he whines, as pretty as he can manage, “I wanna come with your cock in me.” 

And he opens his mouth again.

It works; Rocket’s eyes go dark and he licks his lips. “Yeah,” he grunts. “Yeah, baby, I got you.” He takes another step forward, and now he’s close enough that the tip of his cock brushes Yondu’s lips. 

Yondu licks at it eagerly, letting his eyes fall shut in relief. Rocket’s hands both rest on the back of his head, so careful. Rocket nicked him with a claw one time and now he handles Yondu like he’s delicate. Except when he gets really lost in it. _Then_ he digs those claws in real nice, leaving little pinprick bruises along Yondu’s thighs that he can admire later.

Rocket’s leaking on his tongue, so he swirls it around the head of his cock before bobbing his head to take more of him in. His gag reflex was better back when they were both pretending to be other people. Now he’s out of practice, and the texture of Rocket’s dick makes deep throating particularly tricky. Like sword swallowing. Gotta get the angle just right.

Working on the right angle keeps Yondu distracted from the incessant buzzing of the vibe on his clit. He can feel himself dripping, both his cock and his cunt, and his hips buck uselessly in spite of himself. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Rocket whispers. “You look so good right now, baby. So fucking hot, holy shit.” He’s breathing hard now, and the breathy noise he makes when Yondu sinks down just a little more and gags is enough to make Yondu try it again.

He’s nearly got it when the buzzing clicks up a notch. It makes him moan around Rocket’s dick, pulling off to pant, “Daddy, I’m gonna come if you don’t shut it off now!”

Rocket stares down at him with an open mouth and dark eyes. “So come,” he tells him, and Yondu does, jerking against the restraints and moaning like a shameless whore. It’s so good after so long, and he’s whispering “thank you, Daddy, _thank you_ ,” even as he can feel another one building.

Rocket grabs his head again and pushes his cock against Yondu’s lips. He opens for it without thinking, gagging himself on it to hold in the whimpers he makes as he comes _again,_ stretched on that fat cock and sucking on Rocket’s skinny one. 

“God yeah, you pretty thing, was this what you needed?” Rocket groans. “Want me to fuck your face, huh? Shove my cock in you as deep as it can go?”

Yondu nods, eyes prickling with tears. He’s drooling, gagging again as Rocket’s cock hits the back of his throat. He squirms on the dildo, trying to get a better angle, but then he’s coming again and he can’t do anything but suck harder on Rocket’s cock.

Rocket’s digging his claws in now, little bright points of pain on the back of Yondu’s skull, and he’s panting, staring down at Yondu with something like awe. Yondu pulls off to whisper, “come down my throat, Daddy,” and then looks him dead in the eyes while he sinks as far down as he can, shuddering his way through yet _another_ orgasm.

Rocket makes a snarling little animal sound and comes, fucking Yondu’s mouth rougher than he ever has before. Yondu gags again, whining, and then finally, _finally,_ the vibrator shuts off. 

He sucks in a heaving breath as soon as Rocket pulls out, gasping for air and ignoring the come dripping from his lips. His shoulders ache from having his arms bound behind him for so long, and he’s gonna be creaky regardless of the kneepads.

“Holy shit,” Rocket gasps, reaching out to touch Yondu’s cheek. 

Yondu leans into it, turning to nibble at one of Rocket’s fingers. “Next time we gotta turn that troll doll t’ face away from us,” he rasps, and then winces. His voice is wrecked.

Rocket glances over at it and makes a face. “Ugh. Was that thing watchin’ us the whole time?” 

“Yep.” 

“Dude, you shoulda told me. That’s creepy.” Rocket hops off the bed and circles Yondu to untie his hands, massaging his wrists to ease the ache. 

“Yep.” Yondu rotates his wrists while Rocket unbuckles the cuffs on his ankles. He pushes the dildo in deep, just to make Yondu moan, and then pulls it out with a cheeky grin. 

Yondu would be mad, only the jaunty angle of Rocket’s tail means he’s happy, and that’s still a new enough thing that Yondu can’t help but smile at the sight of it. He takes the cock ring off himself and then gets to his feet with a very different kind of groan. “I’m gonna be sore in th’ mornin’, boy,” he tells Rocket, following him into the bathroom. 

Rocket’s standing at the sink washing the dildo. He glances up at Yondu. “What, that position don’t work with your back?” 

“Probably not for too long, no,” Yondu admits. “Kneepads helped a lot this time though.” 

Rocket nods thoughtfully and sets the clean dildo aside. “I’ll think of something better.” 

Yondu bends down to kiss the top of his head. “You’re awful good t’ me, Daddy.” 

Rocket’s fur fluffs up with embarrassment. “Yeah, yeah.” 

Yondu hides his grin, tugging on Rocket’s ear with his lips. “Now come back t’ bed an’ spoil me some more,” he whispers. 

Rocket lets his eyes slip closed. “You got it.”

Yondu leaves him there, smiling as he stretches out on the bed. When Rocket finally climbs in next to him, he scoops him into his arms and lays him across his chest. Rocket don’t even bother bitching about it this time, just sighs and rests his chin on Yondu’s shoulder. He looks up and licks Yondu’s chin, where there’s still come smeared in his facial hair. “You’re a mess,” he tells him fondly.

Yondu hums in agreement; he’s already sleepy after a session like that. 

The last thing he registers before sleep takes him is Rocket leaning over to turn the troll doll around.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Write! Hope this is what you wanted.


End file.
